


Ведьма Синих болот

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одной ведьмы. История одной любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

Автор иллюстрации - [Невеста Роз](http://www.diary.ru/member/?390192)

 

      Илме, тревожно озираясь, шла по узкой тропинке. Ее здесь пугало все: и тяжкий сумрак от удивительно раскидистых деревьев, и черная вода, и клубящийся над нею голубоватый туман, от которого пошло название болот – Синие, и обманчиво-мирные зеленые поляны с миленькими желтыми цветочками, под которыми таилась все та же черная бездна, и даже пружинящий мох под ногами.  
      Раньше она никогда не ходила к ведьме на поклон: повода как-то не было. И теперь вся затея казалась невообразимо глупой и опасной. Это все подружки! Нашептали в оба уха: сходи к ведьме Синих болот, она поможет наверняка, она невероятно могущественная.  
      Впереди показался темный покосившийся холм. Хижина ведьмы. Илме с облегчением преодолела оставшийся путь и робко постучала. Никто не отозвался. Тогда девушка толкнула дверь: та неожиданно открылась со страшным скрипом, обнажив смрадный зев хижины. Илме вошла. Здесь и вправду пахло… необычно – аромат трав мешался с вонью внутренностей и еще чем-то, о чем девушка предпочитала не думать.  
      – Смелая… – проскрипел голос от жарко пылающего очага.  
      Илме вздрогнула и отшатнулась, ударившись об косяк. Возле очага, переменчивая в отсветах пламени, сидела фигура в плаще с капюшоном. От порога никак нельзя было понять, стара она или молода, и даже женщина это или мужчина.  
      – Здравствуйте, матушка. – Илме почтительно склонилась.  
      – Подойди ближе.  
      Илме постаралась взять себя в руки и шагнула вперед. Фигура повернула к ней черный провал под низко надвинутым капюшоном.  
      – Ты пришла из-за мужчины, – с удовлетворением констатировала ведьма и принялась раскуривать трубку.  
      – Вы правы, матушка, – придушено мяукнула Илме. – Я очень его люблю  
      – Известное дело, – хмыкнула… старуха? женщина? Илме никак не могла угадать.  
      – Но мне кажется, у него кто-то есть. Другая. А я хочу, чтобы он был только мой.  
      Ведьма кивнула, будто соглашаясь.  
      – Ты хочешь привязать его? Нет ничего проще – ребенок свяжет вас не хуже самой прочной веревки. Я сделаю зелье, которое поможет тебе забрюхатеть. Как его зовут? Мне нужно привязать зелье к имени.  
      – Зосо, – прошептала насмерть перетрусившая Илме, клявшаяся себе больше никогда и ни за что не обращаться за помощью к ведьме Синих болот.  
      Ведьма замерла на секунду, выбирая между двумя пучками сушеной травы, наконец выбрала один – поменьше, и поскользила к котлу, висящему над очагом, с такой легкостью, точно под ногами у нее была острая кость коньков и гладкая прохлада льда.  
      – Мне нужна твоя кровь и что-то, принадлежащее тебе, но подаренное твоим мужчиной, – отрывисто бросила старуха, не оборачиваясь (Илме наконец решила, что женщина стара, хотя слышала, что ведьмы и колдуньи могут с легкостью изменять внешний облик).  
      – Да, конечно. – Илме принялась неловко развязывать шнурок на шее. Красивый кулон, который подарил Зосо во время праздника в честь будущего урожая, отдавать было жалко, но отказать она не посмела. – Вот. – Она протянула ведьме украшение.  
      Та выхватила кулон, вцепилась в ее руку, и Илме даже не успела испугаться, как ведьма полоснула ей по ладони острым ножом, а потом стряхнула с лезвия в котел темно-красные капли.  
      – Достаточно. Теперь иди и возвращайся через неделю. Принесешь две курицы. И никому не рассказывай о зелье. – Казалось, ведьма потеряла к ней всякий интерес, и если бы Илме вздумалось остаться в хижине, старуха бы обращала на нее не больше внимания, чем на свешивающееся с потолка чучело огромной змеи, которое привычно огибала, снуя между котлом и полками.  
      – Благодарствую, матушка, – прошептала Илме, пятясь задом к выходу.  
      – Стой! – велела ведьма, и Илме замерла. – Как тебя зовут? Сделаю привязку и на твое имя.  
      – Илме…  
      – Хорошо. Иди.  
      Выскочив за дверь, девушка облегченно перевела дух. Обратная дорога показалась ей приятной и короткой.


	2. Chapter 2

      – Илме… Илме… Глупая девчонка. Привязать к себе мужчину… все вы одинаковые. Сначала благодарите, а после бегаете ко мне, чтобы вытравить плод, нагулянный от красавца из соседней деревни, или отправить на тот свет опостылевшего муженька. Вот и вся ваша любовь, – ворчала себе под нос ведьма, медленно помешивая варево. – Будет тебе зелье.  
      За спиной тихонько скрипнула дверь. Ведьма выпрямилась, заранее зная, кто это, – ибо лишь один человек в здешних краях позволял себе входить в ее хижину с такой бесстрашной уверенностью, и, преображаясь, откинула капюшон.  
      А в следующую секунду ее обхватили сильные руки, и невыносимо родной голос прошептал куда-то в черноволосую макушку:  
      – Здравствуй, Вилда.  
      Она развернулась в объятиях и посмотрела в лицо своего мужчины.  
      – Здравствуй, Зосо.  
      – Опять колдуешь?  
      Он улыбался, в его серых глазах плясали лесные духи, и ведьма почти почувствовала, как магия спадает с нее тонким покрывалом, оставляя обычную земную женщину – слабую и страстную.  
      – Я ждала тебя. – Она приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы выдохнуть эти слова ему прямо в рот, одновременно развязывая тесемки, удерживающие плащ.  
      Зосо ответил ей долгим поцелуем и, не разжимая рук, повлек в сторону плотной занавеси, за которой пряталась обыкновенная деревянная кровать с набитыми сеном подушками, сшитыми овечьими шкурами и грубым одеялом из той же овечьей шерсти.  
      Какое-то время спустя, когда ночь уже сделала по земле первые неуверенные шаги, Вилда подняла голову от спины дремлющего мужчины, поцеловала напоследок едва различимый шрам на его лопатке, довольно потянулась и – как была, нагая, – поднялась с ложа. Для зелья нужно было немного семени того, от кого девчонка хотела зачать. Вилда прошла к котлу и, проведя рукой между ног, сбросила в котел белесую клейкую массу. Она не боялась ни этой глупой девки… как ее… Илме, ни ее будущего ребенка. Зосо принадлежал ей, и только ей. Их связало темное, животное влечение, одержимость, которую трудно было назвать любовью, и которой так боялись эти мелкие людишки. Зосо был не таким, он был особенным. И он не боялся. Вилда постояла немного над котлом, с наслаждением вдыхая поднимающийся от него мускусный запах своего любовника, а затем зажгла лучину. В хижине стало немного светлее, и лишь отгороженный угол, из которого по-прежнему доносилось размеренное сонное дыхание, скрывался в густой темноте. Вилда с сожалением подобрала с пола сброшенное растерзанное платье. Зосо пора было возвращаться в деревню – мало кто рисковал бродить в этих местах по ночам, когда властвовали древние силы.  
      – Вставай, любовь моя, – прошептала Вильда, потянув мужчину за плечо. – Тебе нужно идти.  
      Тот, не просыпаясь, сграбастал ее поперек талии и перекинул через себя, притискивая поближе и наваливаясь всем телом.  
      – Хватит, Зосо, – счастливо засмеялась женщина, – не дурачься. Тебе в самом деле нужно идти.  
      – Я бы не прочь остаться. – Зосо уткнулся в ложбинку меж ее грудей. – Дома привыкли, что я могу пропасть на неделю-другую. Правда, называют меня помешанным и пророчат, что скоро я сгину в трясине, куда меня завлекут болотные твари. Но ты ведь этого не допустишь…  
      – Кто такая Илме? – внезапно спросила Вилда. Она и сама не знала, почему задала этот вопрос. Но ответа ждала, затаив дыхание.  
      Зосо умолк и отстранился.  
      – Откуда ты знаешь про нее?  
      Вилда насторожилась.  
      – Неважно. Кто она?  
      Мужчина сел на постели и опустил голову.  
      – Я не думал, что это произойдет так скоро… но раз уж ты сама завела этот разговор…  
      – Скоро? – сердце Вилды замерло на миг – и пустилось вскачь от тоскливого предчувствия.  
      – Я собирался сказать тебе. В следующий раз. – Зосо зашарил под кроватью в поисках штанов. – Илме – моя невеста. Она станет моей женой на праздник урожая.  
      – И? – Вилда ждала продолжения.  
      – И я больше не приду. – Зосо вздохнул. – Понимаешь, она… я не могу ее обманывать. Она такая светлая, чистая… Я ее люблю.  
      Вилда хотела было язвительно брякнуть, что это светлое и чистое создание сегодня приходило к ней за приворотным зельем, но, услышав последние слова, прикусила язык. И дело было не в самих словах, а в том, как они были сказаны. Зосо никогда не говорил так. Ни о ком, даже о ней. В его голосе была нежность и ласка.  
      – А я? – все же не удержалась женщина. – Кем была я?  
      – Ты… – Зосо не смотрел в ее сторону. – Ты – темная сторона моей души. А она – свет. Прости меня, Вилда, я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Я больше не приду, – невпопад закончил он.  
      Пока Зосо виновато собирал разбросанные вещи, Вилда молча сидела на кровати. По чести, ей было плевать, чем он там занимается. В ее душе поднималось что-то страшное и злобное, чему нет названия. Если бы она была обычной женщиной, это можно было бы назвать ревностью. Но она была ведьмой, и это была ее сила, сгусток палящей тьмы. Знай Зосо, какая мгла сейчас бурлит внутри той, кого он так легкомысленно отвергает, он бы бежал на край мира – или пал на колени в надежде вымолить прощение и пощаду. Но он не знал, а потому просто оделся, опоясался, взял свой лук и ушел, не оглядываясь.  
      Вилда еще немного посидела так, лелея взращенную ненависть, баюкая черный комок, в который превратилось ее сердце. Наконец заставила себя пошевелиться.  
      – Зелье… – прошипела она, вставая. – Будет тебе зелье, девочка…


	3. Chapter 3

      У каждой ведьмы есть свои секреты. И своя вершина умения. Она передает это знание ученице, и если та окажется в силах постичь его, оно становится самым страшным ее оружием, которое используется лишь против смертельных врагов. Немногие удостаиваются подобной чести. Или участи.  
      Вилда, как и ее мать, была сильна в зельях. Она знала, что мать за свою жизнь создавала зелья для смерти и рождения, зелья для любви и ненависти, зелья исцеляющие и калечащие. Но про одно зелье она всегда говорила шепотом, и даже на смертном одре, перед тем, как уйти в ночи во чрево болот, уйти, чтобы не вернуться, чтобы отдать свое сморщенное тело в уплату за полученную когда-то от духов силу, умоляла дочь никогда даже не думать о нем. Ибо то было страшное зелье. Оно уничтожало душу жертвы. Оно забирало магию у создательницы. Оно опустошало сам источник силы, из которого черпала ведьма. И создавало самое темное проклятье, какое только можно представить.  
      Если бы Вилда хоть на секунду остановилась и подумала, она бы ни за что не сделала того, что сделала. Но увы – ее словно бы гнало вперед щемящее чувство в груди, жажда мести, похожая на гнойник, который вот-вот прорвется, но пока он только набух и распирает тонкие стенки, и никак нельзя это прекратить.  
      Она не стала выливать заготовку зелья для приплода – в нем была кровь жертвы, семя виновника и их дар. А остальное не имело значения. Редкие травы, части тел животных и даже волшебных существ – все это было не так уж важно. Всякая ведьма знает: чтобы магия работала, достаточно силы и желания. Когда пришли временные, Вилда добавила в зелье свою печальную кровь, обрубив свой род. Но теперь проклятье получит не только ее силу, но и ту, что курится над болотами, ту, что была здесь веками, тысячелетьями – всю ее впитает в себя смертельное варево. Вечером шестого дня Вилда зачерпнула половником из котла и наполнила маленькую флягу из тыквы-горлянки. Эту флягу она взяла с собой в постель и всю ночь прижимала к себе, позволяя сосуду хорошенько напитаться ее болью и ненавистью. К рассвету фляга стала черной и глянцевой.  
      Девчонка не утерпела и заявилась с утра пораньше, волоча двух куриц в корзине. Вилда – снова в образе старухи – вручила ей флягу с наказом выпить все до капли и ни одной живой душе о зелье не говорить, предупредила, что может стать нехорошо, но нужно молча терпеть, нехотя взяла уплату и, затворив дверь, в изнеможении к ней привалилась. Теперь, если эта Илме выполнит все в точности, о ее «болезни» узнают, уже когда она не сможет ходить. И к кому тогда обратятся ее домашние? К ведьме.  
      Нужно быть наготове.  
      Три дня спустя в дверь громко постучали. Вилда едва успела набросить капюшон, как в хижину влетела какая-то толстуха и с порога бухнулась на колени.  
      – Матушка, помоги! Дочка помирает!  
      Вилда с трудом признала в женщине жену деревенского кузнеца – она редко запоминала тех, кто обращался к ней – и поняла: началось. Для вида ведьма подхватила суму с лечебными травами, взяла клюку и поковыляла наружу, не удостоив причитания ответом.  
      В доме кузнеца пахло страданиями и смертью. Илме, белая, как рыбья кость, с темными кругами вокруг глаз, с потрескавшимися искусанными губами, металась на постели. Вилда сбросила суму на пол.  
      – Все вон, – хрипло велела она. – Ее одолевают духи. Я попробую их выгнать, но они могут вселиться в кого-то другого.  
      – Ты вылечишь ее, о, могущественная? – прерывающимся от слез голосом спросила безутешная мать.  
      – Все в руках неба, – неопределенно ответила Вилда. – Вон.  
      Оставшись наедине с жертвой, она расплылась в хищной улыбке. Миг отмщения настал, и как же он был прекрасен!  
      Чтобы завершить ритуал и создать проклятье, требовалось сделать совсем немного. И после этого она перестанет быть ведьмой Синих болот, превратится в ничто. Меньше, чем ничто, – она ведь больше ничего не умеет. Вилда замерла на мгновение, а затем решительно опустилась на колени. Глубокий вдох – и мир расплылся, и из-под него проступил другой, тонкий и изменчивый мир, пронизанный нитями древних и могущественных сил. Мир духов. Женщина слепо повела головой, привыкая к новому зрению. Стены дома растворились, оставшись нечеткими контурами на полу, а за ними светились души людей, похожие на болотные огоньки. Вот душа толстухи – огонек потускнел от горя и тревоги, рядом еще один, поярче – кузнец утешает жену. Видно далеко-далеко, и в лесу переливается белыми и багровыми всполохами изменчивая, колеблющаяся душа Зосо. Он еще ничего не знает. Ей повезло – можно будет перехватить его раньше, чем он вернется в деревню. Но сперва она закончит начатое.  
      Перед ней лежит пульсирующий влажный кокон: темный и живой, он напоминает яйцо неведомого чудовища. И там, в жаркой утробе, ослепительным светом пылает страдающая душа глупышки Илме, пожираемая ненасытными духами болот. В боли и муках душа очищается, и если уловить тот кратчайший миг, в котором замирает душа перед тем, как потухнуть навсегда, из этого сияния можно выковать сосредоточие сильнейшей магии. То, что никто не создавал раньше.  
      Самое темное проклятье.  
      Вилда осторожно опустила руку в кокон. Рука немедленно онемела и стала как будто чужой. Но ведьма упрямо проталкивала ее сквозь упруго сопротивляющиеся полосы, похожие на щупальца или лианы и набухшие от питающей их энергии. Наконец ее пальцы сомкнулись на чем-то твердом и обжигающем. Она рывком выдернула руку и зажмурилась от сияния.  
      А потом ее крутило и выворачивало наизнанку на грязном полу дома кузнеца, когда остатки силы истекали из нее с каждым биением сердца.  
      А потом она открыла глаза, и грубый материальный мир навалился на нее подобно скале. И во всем теле была невероятная слабость.  
      Но в руке Вилда сжимала длинный прямой кинжал, и от него веяло тьмой.


	4. Chapter 4

      Она встретила Зосо на опушке леса. Ей пришлось бежать, чтобы успеть. Позади было скрюченное тело на промокшей постели, причитания толстухи, взгляды, полные скорби, и униженные поклоны жителей деревни, вой и слезы, вырванные волосы и расцарапанные щеки.  
      А Зосо стоял перед ней, спокойный, уверенный в себе, напоминающий одну из хищных тварей, в изобилии водившихся в лесах.  
      – Что с тобой случилось? – с удивлением спросил он, и Вилда подумала, что, наверное, выглядит ужасно.  
      – Илме заболела. Меня позвали ее вылечить, – произнесла она заранее заготовленную ложь. Впрочем… не такая уж это была и ложь – если не знать изнанки.  
      – Илме? – Спокойствие Зосо треснуло, как гнилой орех. – Светлые небеса! Прости, я должен…  
      Он резко пришел в движение, будто перетек с места на место, огибая ее и явно намереваясь сорваться в бег.  
      – Стой! – властно приказала Вилда. – Ты не сможешь ей помочь. Там. Идем со мной, я знаю, что делать.  
      И снова ни капли лжи. Просто правда, звучащая так, что каждый услышит свое.  
      Она вела его за собой на глухую поляну в самом сердце болот, где из земли бил источник ее магии. Совсем скоро он иссякнет навеки. И она завершит отмщение.  
      – Встань здесь, – велела Вилда и вытащила кинжал. – Теперь обнажи грудь.  
Зосо подчинился, не колеблясь.  
      – Ты так сильно хочешь помочь своей Илме? – усмехнувшись, спросила Вилда. – Или так сильно доверяешь мне?  
      – Я люблю ее, – просто ответил Зосо. – И верю тебе.  
      Ведьма отвела руку с кинжалом для замаха.  
      – Зря, – торжествующе выдохнула она и вонзила кинжал в грудь Зосо.  
      По самую рукоятку.  
      И уже ускользающим, расплывающимся волшебным зрением смотрела, как кинжал плавно движется в полупрозрачной плоти, стремясь к переливающейся душе, как касается ее острием, входит в нее… и вдруг наталкивается на незримую преграду, сминаясь и изгибаясь, подобно змее. Точно закованный в кинжал дух Илме попросту не мог – или не хотел – разрушать душу своего возлюбленного.  
      Вилда поняла, что задуманное может провалиться, и тогда все ее муки и жертвы окажутся напрасными. Она лихорадочно искала выход и уже на грани отчаянья вспомнила восточные легенды о магах-рабах, привязанных к предметам и исполняющих прихоти их хозяев.  
      – Слушай меня, Зосо. Я отдаю тебе всю силу Синих болот и навеки привязываю твою волю к этому кинжалу, к заключенной в нем душе. Отныне на нем начертано твое имя, и каждый, кто владеет им, станет повелевать тебе. Да будет так.  
      Над их головами сгустились тучи, в небе ярко полыхнуло, из середины поляны вверх ударил столб белого света… И все пропало.  
      Вилда медленно вытянула кинжал. Его лезвие блестело и переливалось, и кровь пятнала его сочным багрянцем. Женщина зачарованно смотрела на проявляющиеся буквы.  
      «Зосо».  
      Она подняла взгляд.  
      Зосо стоял перед ней с широко раскрытыми глазами, будто погруженный в транс, и на его груди неспешно затягивалась рана, похожая на жадно распахнутый рот. Зосо менялся. По коже поползла отливающая золотом зелень, проступили мелкие бородавки, делая ее похожей на жабью шкурку. А глаза… они тоже получили свою порцию болотной зелени и золотистых искр, и Вилда готова была поклясться, что прежде не видела таких глаз даже у самых темных тварей. Проклятье свершилось, хотя и совсем не так, как она предполагала, и к этому придется как-то приспосабливаться. Сперва она хотела, чтобы обе души оказались заперты в магический артефакт и страдали всякий раз, когда она творила колдовство, – даже лишившись своих способностей, ведьмы сохраняли умение. А теперь ей придется иметь дело с Зосо. Живым. Но оно и к лучшему.  
      Да, так лучше.  
      – Ты слышишь меня? – на пробу спросила Вилда.  
      – Слышу, госпожа, – глухо пророкотал Зосо низким голосом.  
      – Теперь ты принадлежишь мне. Навсегда.  
      – Да, госпожа.  
      – Следуй за мной.  
      И они покинули поляну, которая ничем не отличалась от сотен ей подобных, затерянных в обширных болотах.  
      Они шли рядом: раб, обладающий огромной силой, и его хозяйка, лишенная этой силы навеки.  
      Рядом, но не вместе.


	5. Chapter 5

      Зосо больше не вернулся в деревню.  
      Он жил в хижине Вилды, делил с ней постель и всюду следовал за ней. Люди из окрестных поселений, прослышав об ужасной гибели Илме, сочинили свою историю: будто бы Зосо не хотел брать ее в жены, но боялся отказом навлечь на себя гнев кузнеца и потому обратился за помощью к духам. А ведьма узнала о том и наказала убийцу. Духи же, устыдившись содеянного, покинули эти края.  
      И в этом была доля истины – топи очистились от темной магии, голубой туман и огни исчезли, и люди перестали называть болота Синими, сменив прозвище на менее благозвучное – Гнилые.  
      Вилда все так же варила зелья, делала амулеты и ходила по деревням, излечивая хвори и принимая младенцев, пользуясь могуществом своего нового раба и попутно обучая его премудростям ремесла. И все было по-прежнему. Как казалось на первый взгляд.  
      И только Вилда знала правду.  
      Привязав к себе Зосо, она славно отпраздновала победу, заставив его унижаться перед собой, лобызать ее покрытые тиной башмаки, заниматься всякой женской работой вроде шитья и стирки, думала даже нарядить его в женское платье, но отвергла эту мысль. Какая-то ее часть все еще любила его и не хотела видеть в столь позорном и глупом виде. И, конечно, Вилда заставила его ублажать себя.  
      На следующее утро после совершения ритуала Зосо будто стряхнул с себя оцепенение транса. Он проклинал ведьму и плакал по умершей возлюбленной. Он сжимал кулаки, не в силах причинить вред своей госпоже, и выместил злость и боль на чахлом лесе, спалив волшебным огнем все деревья вокруг хижины. Подождав, когда его ярость утихнет, Вилда достала кинжал из наспех сделанных ножен и запретила Зосо творить магию и говорить без ее разрешения.  
      Зосо повиновался.  
      Когда хоронили Илме, Вилда привела Зосо на ту самую опушку, где встретила его в тот роковой вечер, – отсюда был виден высокий дым от погребального костра – и снова заставила любить себя.  
      Зосо повиновался.  
      Он ласкал ее в высокой траве, гладил шершавыми руками с длинными черными когтями ее нежную кожу, прикасался сухими губами к чувствительным точкам на ее теле, нависал над ней, ритмично погружаясь в ее лоно – и в глазах его пылала такая ненависть, что Вилде стало страшно.  
      Ее пугал этот новый Зосо.  
      Она боялась, что однажды он украдет кинжал и расправится с ней, или кинжал утратит власть, или магия, насильно вырванная из мира, исчезнет…  
      Вилда не сомневалась, что ее в любом случае ждет смерть.  
      Победа начала тяготить ее. Хотелось выбросить кинжал и сбежать. Или отдать его кому-нибудь, пусть даже она останется совсем беспомощной.  
      Последняя идея мало-помалу целиком захватила Вилду. Отдать кинжал, и у Зосо будет новый владелец, которому плевать на него, который не знает их историю. И который увезет его подальше отсюда.  
      Такой случай вскоре представился.  
      На праздник урожая каждый год устраивали ярмарку, на которой собирались жители всех деревень и приезжали торговцы из дальних стран. Этот год не стал исключением – лес обрядился в красное и золотое, солнцу все труднее становилось прокладывать дорогу меж облаков, и в уютной долине неподалеку от болот раскинулась широкая ярмарка.  
      Вилда, сутулясь и прячась под капюшоном, семенила среди торговых рядов. Теперь, когда она уже не могла изменять свой возраст, молодость работала против нее – молодых ведьм не бывает, а если и бывают, то объездить такую кобылку сами небеса велели. И вообще – может, ей так понравится, что потребует добавки? Суровый и жутковатый Зосо, размеренно шагающий за спиной, заметно успокаивал. Пусть он ненавидит ее, но в обиду не даст. Если успеешь приказать, конечно.  
      Глаза разбегались от обилия ярких красок, уши глохли от криков зазывал, ноздри забивали незнакомые запахи. Одно слово – ярмарка.  
      Наконец, усердно работая коленями и локтями, Вилда прорвалась сквозь толпу, сгрудившуюся перед шатром купца из далекого южного королевства. Она специально выбрала его – именно из этой страны была родом легенда о маге-рабе лампы. Слишком хорошая карта, чтобы не попробовать ее разыграть.  
      Зосо, по счастью, не знал, зачем они здесь. Впрочем… если бы и знал – что он мог поделать? Оставив его сторожить снаружи, Вилда юркнула мимо зазывал в шатер, надеясь договориться с купцом наедине. Перелив голосов, расхваливающих товар, стал глуше, превратившись в отдаленный шум прибоя. Сам купец, не утруждая себя грязной работой, возлежал на атласных подушках и пожирал виноград, запивая его рубиновым вином из серебряного кубка.  
      – Здоровья и долголетия тебе, о Джамиль-ибн-Наджиб. – Вилда церемонно поклонилась.  
      – Женщина? Что тебя привело? – удивился купец и даже забыл отхлебнуть из кубка.  
      – У меня есть товар. Тебе понравится, – быстро прошептала Вилда, оглядываясь на скрывающую вход занавесь.  
      – Женщина, ты слишком стара, чтобы предлагать подобный товар, – издевательски рассмеялся купец.  
      Но Вилда не обратила внимания на оскорбление – слишком велика была ее жажда избавиться от кинжала.  
      – Мой товар тебя заинтересует, – вкрадчиво прошептала она. – Я слышала ваши сказки о… джиннах. Что ты скажешь, если я предложу тебе могущественного северного джинна?  
      – Где он? – купец заинтересованно приподнялся на локте, заставив всю свою необъятную тушу заколыхаться, подобно студню из телячьих ног.  
      – Ждет снаружи, – коротко ответила Вилда. – Господин желает посмотреть?  
      – Показывай. – Купец в нетерпении подался вперед.  
      Вилда сжала руку на рукояти кинжала.  
      – Зосо, войди.  
      И Зосо вошел. Во всем своем великолепии.  
      Купец от неожиданности брякнулся на спину, напомнив Вилде навозного червя и заставив, в свою очередь, презрительно усмехнуться.  
      – Что он умеет? – задушенно пискнул купец.  
      – Все, – не кривя душой, ответила Вилда. – Обычные ограничения: не воскрешает мертвых, не может вызвать любовь. Все остальное зависит от вашей фантазии.  
      – Пусть покажет. – Похоже, купец успокоился. Это был добрый знак.  
      Вилда кивнула и скомандовала:  
      – Зажги волшебный огонь в руках.  
      Зосо вытянул руки. Между его ладоней вспыхнуло ярко-желтое пламя.  
      – Впечатляет. Но это может быть фокусом. Пусть сделает что-нибудь… необычное, – не унимался купец.  
      – Дворец из розового мрамора вас устроит? – нетерпеливо процедила Вилда. Все эти проволочки начали ее утомлять.  
      – Да! Вполне! – купец уже потирал руки.  
      Вилда кивнула Зосо, и тот развернулся в сторону пустоши, лежащей за границей ярмарки. Вскоре из-под полога донеслись изумленные крики. Купец взял с низенького столика колокольчик и позвонил. Явившийся слуга без слов поклонился и канул в темный угол шатра, из которого вскоре появилась пара крепких рабов – смуглых, с кольцами в носах и в серых от пыли набедренных повязках. Они-то и вытащили купца наружу – прямо вместе с низеньким диванчиком, на котором тот возлежал.  
      Разинув рот, бедняга араб смотрел, как на пустоши вырастает ажурное здание нежно-розового цвета.  
      – Довольно! – воскликнул он, явно впечатленный демонстрацией. – Что тебе нужно, женщина?  
      – Горная пыль, – без колебаний ответила Вилда. Она много слышала про эту пыль. Разного. И среди огромных куч хлама была одна истина – эта пыль меняла всех, кто с ней соприкасался.  
      Купец задумался, потом кивнул.  
      – Справедливая цена. Достойная сделка. Я согласен.  
      Вилда начала вытаскивать кинжал, когда ее остановил медово-вкрадчивый вопрос:  
      – А он делает все, что пожелает хозяин?  
      Вилда молча кивнула, не поднимая глаз, но и сквозь веки ощущала тяжелый масленый взгляд, которым купец окинул Зосо. И Зосо будто бы очнулся.  
      – Хххххххррррр, – задушено прохрипел он, борясь с запретом говорить без разрешения.  
      – Говори, – бросила женщина.  
      Даже приговоренные к смерти имеют право на последнее слово. Чем он хуже?  
      – Не отдавай меня, – проговорил Зосо, сверля ее золотистыми глазами. – Я буду верно служить тебе.  
      Вилда с сожалением покачала головой.  
      – Я… не могу. Прости.  
      Она быстро схватила с подноса принесенный слугой мешочек с пылью – мгновенно почувствовав скрытые в ней силы – и не глядя швырнула кинжал.  
      – Прекрасная сделка, – довольно сказал купец, с неожиданной для него прытью перехватив артефакт. – Видишь, джинн, все имеет свою цену. Главное, чтобы душа была отчаявшаяся.  
      Последние слова он произнес, когда Вилда уже выскочила из шатра и с жадностью вдыхала свежий воздух. Голова кружилась от благовоний и неприкрытой алчности арабского купца. И она совсем не хотела думать, что скрывалось за его взглядами на Зосо.  
      Все. Эта страница ее жизни перевернута. Теперь у Вилды появилась новая цель.  
      Дойти до Великих Гор, где таинственные порождения камня делают волшебную горную пыль.


	6. Chapter 6

      Заснеженные вершины возвышались перед Вилдой, сверкая на солнце серебром. Добраться сюда пешком стоило немалого труда: одежда износилась, ночевать приходилось когда в придорожных тавернах, где многие норовили зажать в углу одинокую женщину, а когда и под открытым небом, где дул промозглый ветер и лил холодный дождь. Деньги кончились еще в первую неделю – она никогда не делала сбережений, рассчитывая спокойно жить в болотах, вместо того чтобы таскаться по миру, да и платили ей в основном натурой. Последнюю горсть волшебной пыли она израсходовала три дня тому назад на парочку бродяг, которые вознамерились ограбить бедную путницу.  
      Но теперь все было позади. Она дошла.  
      Спрашивая о подгорном народе чуть ли не в каждой из деревень, раскинувшихся в изобилии у подножия Великих Гор, Вилда узнала, что вход в их пещеры – узкий невысокий тоннель – прячется за водопадом. И чтобы попасть туда, надо пройти по узкой тропке. Но и это еще не все: таинственный народец не любит посторонних и прячется, предпочитая наблюдать издалека. Желающие получить горную пыль оставляют подношения и пустой мешочек на специальном камне в пещере за водопадом, а на следующий день забирают уже наполненный мешочек – соразмерно плате.  
      Но Вилда верила в себя.  
      В огромной пещере было светло из-за прорубленного в потолке колодца. Солнечные лучи проникали внутрь и отражались от слюдяных зеркал. Но самые дальние углы пещеры терялись в полумраке, и там клубились неведомые тени. Вилда всей кожей ощущала на себе любопытные взгляды. Ей было не по себе, хотелось развернуться и уйти, но женщина пересилила себя.  
      – Мир вам, подгорные жители! – громко сказала она, и эхо разнесло ее слова под сводами пещеры.  
      Послышалось легкое шебуршание, точно мышь пробежала. Затем все стихло.  
      Вилда собралась с силами. Эти существа _должны_ принять ее предложение.  
      – Я хочу купить у вас пыль. Много пыли. Но у меня нет товаров на обмен… – она перевела дух. – Зато я умею колдовать. Я могу сварить для вас любое зелье и сотворить любое волшебство.  
      Когда сошел на нет последний отзвук ее голоса, в пещере воцарилась тишина. Ни звука, ни дыхания. Даже шум водопада сюда не доносился. Вилда стояла неподвижно, ожидая… ожидая хоть какого-нибудь знака. Что ее услышали, поняли. Приняли ее предложение или отказали.  
      Тишина.  
      Вилда стояла.  
      Свет начал тускнеть – наступал вечер.  
      И когда пещера погрузилась в изломанный на выступах полумрак, сгустившиеся тени зашевелились. Придвинулись ближе.  
      – Покажи, – скрежетнул голос, похожий на скрип мельничного жернова.  
      – Что показать? – не поняла Вилда.  
      – Колдовство.  
      Вот и наступил тот момент, которого она боялась. Как убедить их отдать ей пыль сейчас, чтобы расплатиться потом? Чем она докажет свое ведьмовство? Вилда сглотнула. У нее был один, призрачный шанс.  
      – Я лишилась волшебной силы… – камни недовольно заурчали – будто загрохотал вдали обвал, – но могу сварить зелье. Только мне понадобится немного горной пыли.  
      – Немного? – переспросил все тот же голос, и Вилда почудилась в нем насмешка.  
      – Щепотка. Прошу вас…  
      Тени и камни вокруг нее, казалось, раздумывали.  
      – Следуй за светом, – наконец раздалось из дальнего конца пещеры.  
      И почти сразу же там разгорелся крохотный желтоватый огонек.  
      Вилда с облегчением перевела дух. Они согласились посмотреть. Она переступила затекшими уставшими ногами и пошла, ведомая огоньком, все глубже погружаясь в чрево горы.  
      Сначала вокруг был кромешный мрак: Вилда видела лишь слабенькое желтоватое сияние впереди, которое вело ее подобно путевой звезде. Долго вело. Затем стало светлее, и через некоторое время женщина очутилась в огромной пещере – куда больше предыдущей, – в стенах которой сверкало великое множество драгоценных камней, делавшее ее похожей на дворец. Здесь Вилда впервые смогла рассмотреть таинственных жителей Великих Гор.  
      Они напоминали ожившие камни: коренастые неповоротливые существа с ногами-тумбами и толстыми руками, ладони которых напоминали наковальни. При ходьбе с них сыпалась каменная крошка, и раздавался легкий скрежет, который Вилда уже слышала прежде. В этой пещере их было много. Одни ползали по стенам, пальцами выковыривая из них камни вместе с прилегающей породой (как они держались, Вилда поняла не сразу, и лишь приглядевшись, заметила, что существа в прямом смысле врастали ногами в гору). Другие сидели на полу и объедали с камней лишнюю породу. Третьи размалывали очищенные камни ладонями. Возле каждого из них высилась невысокая кучка знакомой пыли.  
      – Здесь мы живем и трудимся, – сказал ее проводник, и по голосу Вилда поняла, что это он разговаривал с ней в пещере для торговли.  
      Должно быть, он был главным у этих созданий. А еще он казался очень старым: все его тело покрывали глубокие трещины, и камушки сыпались с него, даже когда он стоял неподвижно.  
      Вилда кивнула, ожидая, что он скажет дальше.  
      – Я Гррррвхм, вождь, – продолжило существо, – и если ты сможешь сварить зелье, я расскажу тебе, что нам нужно.  
      – Какое зелье я должна сварить? – сразу перешла к делу Вилда.  
      – Взрывающееся, – глухо усмехнулся Гррррвхм. – Мы добываем камни для пыли тем же способом, что и наши предки, а это очень медленно. Взрыв раздробит породу гораздо быстрее, и нам останется только перебрать ее.  
      Вилда кивнула. Это было ей по силам – если использовать пыль. Она уже делала нечто подобное прежде: с другими зельями и при помощи Зосо. Зосо… Где он сейчас, как распоряжается его могуществом тот мерзкий купец?  
      Она тряхнула головой, чтобы избавиться от непрошеных мыслей, и сказала:  
      – Мне понадобится котел. И разные… ингредиенты. И место для работы.  
      – Идем, я покажу тебе, – Гррррвхм с трудом наклонился и поднял с земли крупный сапфир. – Это тебе, чтобы не заблудилась.  
      Вилда взяла камень, не вполне понимая, зачем он ей. Будто в ответ на ее немой вопрос внутри кристалла загорелось сияние. Это мне вместо факела, догадалась она. Повернувшись к существу, чтобы поблагодарить, она обнаружила, что оно уже стоит перед одним из десятка темных коридоров, ведущих из пещеры, и поспешила к нему.  
      Они снова долго петляли в полумраке, разгоняемом лишь голубоватым свечением ее «фонаря». Самому Грррвхму свет, видимо, был не нужен: он уверенно шагал впереди, временами скрываясь из виду за очередным поворотом. Они шли мимо других пещер, больших и маленьких, о назначении которых Вилда даже не догадывалась. Но возле одной из них она притормозила – ей показалось, что в скале грубо вытесана статуя одного из подземных существ.       Заметив, что она сильно отстала, вернулся Гррррвхм.  
      – Так мы рождаемся, – пояснил он, последив за ее взглядом. – Из горы.  
      – И мужчины, и женщины? – удивилась Вилда.  
      – У нас нет женщин, – резко ответил Гррррвхм, – и мужчин тоже, – сразу поправился он. – Мы – дети камня, не такие, как вы.  
      – Это больно? – спросила Вилда, помолчав.  
      – Да.  
      Оставшуюся дорогу они не произнесли ни звука. Гррррвхм привел ее в очередную пещеру – вернее, анфиладу пещер, соединенных высокими арками явно искусственного происхождения. В стенах было множество ниш: кое-какие из них были занавешены кусками ткани, другие были открыты. Внутри последних виднелись каменные выступы – ложа, иногда – столы и полки.  
      Вилда хмыкнула.  
      – Я думала…  
      – Что мы дикари и ничего, кроме камней, не видим? – перебил ее Гррррвхм. – Это не так, иначе бы нам не было смысла меняться с людьми. Мы покупаем у них ткани, книги, красивые и необычные вещи. Да, некоторые из нас умеют читать. И мы любим красоту. Раз уж у нас нет возможности посмотреть мир, мы стараемся принести кусочки мира сюда. Жаль, что растения здесь плохо приживаются.  
      – А почему вы не можете выйти?  
      – Я потом все объясню. Это связано с той платой, что я попрошу у тебя за пыль.  
      И вождь повел ее дальше. За жилыми пещерами оказалась еще одна. В ее потолке было проделано множество колодцев, окруженных зеркалами. Должно быть, днем эту пещеру заливал отраженный свет солнца; сейчас же здесь царил мягкий полумрак. Внутри был разбит самый настоящий сад – невысокие деревья, кусты, травы. Вдали слышалось журчание подземного ручейка.  
      – Как красиво! – невольно воскликнула Вилда, следя взглядом за ночной бабочкой, порхающей над распустившимися цветками душистого табака.  
      Гррррвхм довольно усмехнулся – если к ожившему камню можно применить такое выражение.  
      – Твое место будет там, возле ручья. Я распоряжусь принести все необходимое для сна и что-нибудь из еды. Человеческой, конечно. Завтра ты скажешь, что нужно для зелья. Мы все раздобудем.  
      – Так уж и все? – не поверила Вилда.  
      – Тот вход, через который ты вошла, – не единственный. Горы большие, – туманно ответил Гррррвхм.  
      Так все и вышло. Взрывающееся зелье не было особо сложным в приготовлении и не требовало редких ингредиентов, и уже через два дня было готово. В конце Вилда с волнением добавила в котел горсть волшебной пыли.  
      – Пусть все получится, – воззвала она с мольбой – сама не зная к кому.  
      Гррррвхм пригласил ее лично присутствовать при испытании, хотя она и так бы пришла. Если ничего не выйдет, останется лишь забраться на скалу повыше да кинуться с нее головой вниз. Потому что жизнь без магии оказалась пыткой.  
      Взрыв разнес половину свода «рабочей» пещеры, обрушив вниз гору породы – к которой немедля кинулись существа, видимо, торопясь урвать самые вкусные куски. Правда, действительно самые вкусные куски поднесли вождю, сложив их к его ногам. Вилде тоже поначалу пытались подносить, но она с улыбкой отказалась.  
      – Что ж, ты умеешь колдовать, – довольно пророкотал Гррррвхм и повернулся к ней. – Значит, настало время поведать тебе о нас. И о моей просьбе.  
      Они вернулись в сад.  
      Вилда уселась на шкуры, которые ей принесли для постели, и приготовилась слушать. Гррррвхм застыл перед ней, как никогда похожий на замшелый камень, и начал свой рассказ:  
      – Ты уже видела, как мы рождаемся. Гора исторгает нас, и это такая боль… Я слышал, что у людей рождение болезненно для матери, но у нас страдание переложено на детей. Связь рвется медленно, и все это время мы испытываем боль. Мы осознаем все, что происходит вокруг – или большую часть, но мы немы, и у нас нет имени. Родившись, мы получаем в качестве имени тот звук, что издает гора, когда рвется последняя перемычка между нами.  
      Теперь о том, почему мы не можем выходить. Ты видела, что мы едим камни, но кроме того… гора не отпускает нас. Мы должны раз в день приходить к месту своего рождения, чтобы напитаться энергией скал. Иначе мы погибнем от голода, даже если вокруг будет изобилие вкусной и питательной породы. Поэтому если случаются войны – да, я вижу изумление в твоих глазах, но мы тоже воюем: за камни, за место, за пещеры для торговли – мы стремимся разрушить такие места. Их нельзя увидеть, мы их просто чувствуем.  
      Глядя на меня, можно решить, что мы – народ долгожителей. Но это не так. Мы погибаем, оказавшись по какой-либо причине наверху, мы погибаем, если случается завал и нельзя добраться до места рождения, мы разрушаем друг друга во время войны. Мы ветшаем со временем – кто-то быстрее, кто-то медленнее, смотря из какой породы мы родились. Нам достаточно впасть в спячку в сырой пещере, упасть в подземный ручей, чтобы вода сделала свое черное дело. Иногда это происходит медленно, иногда – если наверху зима, а несчастный оказался близко к поверхности, его просто разрывает на куски.  
      Я единственный из всего народа, кто прожил тысячу лет. И за это время я понял, что очень хочу жить. Я прочел много книг про верхний мир, я не хочу больше скрываться под землей и видеть вокруг одни лишь стены. И я готов ради этого пожертвовать своим долголетием. Я хочу, чтобы ты изменила нас, сделала нас людьми. Или хотя бы похожими на людей.  
      – А остальные согласны с тобой? – осторожно спросила Вилда.  
      Гррррвхм качнул огромной ладонью, что, очевидно, означало пренебрежение.  
      – Согласятся. И потом, это же для их блага.  
      Вилда задумалась. Изменить целый народ… она даже не думала, что такое возможно. Но почему бы и нет? Всякая магия имеет свою цену, эта цена ничем не хуже другой.  
      – Я сделаю, как ты хочешь. – Вилда встала и протянула существу руку. – Но сначала я должна вернуть себе силу.  
      – Договорились, – и Гррррвхм протянул руку в ответ. Она пожала его палец.  
      Сделка была заключена.  
      На прощание Гррррвхм велел ей быть готовой – вечером она получит то, за чем пришла. Вилда не знала, как к этому готовиться; она вообще не была уверена, что у нее что-нибудь выйдет. Но попробовать стоило. Поэтому она просто вымылась в ручье и переоделась в чистое платье. А потом, словно по наитию, надела кулон Илме, чудом сохранившийся после совершения обряда. Сейчас он был мало похож на то украшение, которым когда-то пожертвовала глупая селянка, – оплавленный, покореженный, с красными потеками во впадине, где когда-то был вставлен синий камушек.  
      Когда за ней пришли двое существ и с неуклюжим подобием поклона попросили следовать за ними, Вилда ожидала, что Гррррвхм устроит какой-нибудь обряд – если у подгорного народа вообще есть обряды – но тот лишь приветствовал ее и указал на проход, куда она должна была войти. Вилда глубоко вздохнула и шагнула вперед.  
      И тут же услышала за спиной страшный скрежет. Она обернулась. Проход был завален камнем. На секунду ее сердце царапнул коготок страха. Вдруг ее не выпустят? Но затем ее окатила волна силы.  
      Сила была везде, ее можно было черпать полной рукой, и ее не становилось меньше. Пещера была буквально завалена волшебной пылью, которая, как оказалось, тоже может светиться – и не хуже драгоценных камней, из которых ее делают. Она переливалась всеми цветами радуги, пуская по потолку зайчиков.  
      Вилда колебалась несколько секунд, не решаясь сделать следующий шаг. А потом начала погружаться в пыль. Та вихрилась вокруг подола, тонкими струйками забираясь все выше, и это было так странно – точно песок, который струится снизу вверх. Когда пыль дошла Вилде до груди, та от души понадеялась, что не задохнется. И нырнула с головой.  
      Гррррвхм разрешил откатить камень, когда в подземный сад проникли первые лучи солнца. Велев остальным ждать снаружи, он вошел в хранилище.  
      Оно было пустым.  
      Даже горстки пыли не завалялось в углах.  
      А посередине лежала Вилда. Ее грудь мерно вздымалась и опадала. Гррррвхм подошел ближе. Если он и ожидал каких-то изменений, то их не было. Тогда он позвал помощников, чтобы они отнесли женщину на ее постель.  
      Когда она проснется, он и так все узнает.


	7. Chapter 7

      Вилда открыла глаза, чувствуя себя необычайно бодрой и отдохнувшей. Она смутно помнила, что произошло после того, как за ней закрылась «дверь»; осталось лишь ощущение пронизывающих все тело радужных нитей, оплетающих ее, точно кокон. Вилда повернулась набок и увидела знакомые деревья: она снова была в саду. И, судя по освещающему пещеру солнцу, уже наступил день.  
      – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты можешь колдовать? – Это был Гррррвхм – он стоял в отдалении и пристально смотрел на нее.  
      Вилда подумала, что он мог простоять тут все время, пока она спала, и зябко поежилась. Сама мысль об этом была неприятна.  
      – Я… – Вилда откашлялась, – я не знаю. Надо попробовать.  
      Она закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Начинать надо с простого, например, зажечь свет в ладонях. Вилда медленно выдохнула через рот и поймала знакомое чувство ласкового тепла, поднимающегося откуда-то из груди, текущего по рукам в кончики пальцев. Вот сейчас, вот-вот…  
      Она открыла глаза.  
      Ничего.  
      От разочарования Вилда едва не расплакалась. Ведь она же почувствовала это! Сила плескалась внутри нее. Но почему-то не хотела повиноваться, не торопилась исполнять желания хозяйки.  
      – Странно. Волшебная сила внутри меня, но она не слушается. – Вилда растерянно поглядела на Гррррвхма. – Я не вру.  
      Тот кивнул.  
      – Я тебе верю. Мы тоже умеем распознавать волшебство, и в тебе оно есть. Возможно, чего-то не хватает?  
      – Чего же?  
      – Ну… – Гррррвхм задумался, – я читал в книгах, что волшебники колдуют при помощи посохов. Может, тебе попробовать нечто подобное?  
      Вилда хмыкнула. Идея была… неплоха. Но посохи обычно довольно тяжелые, таскать с собой здоровенную палку не всегда удобно, даже если на нее можно опираться. Вилда снова посмотрела на сад.  
      Гррррвхм с удивлением следил за ее манипуляциями и, когда она отломила ветку яблони, лишь недовольно заскрипел.  
      – Вот! – Вилда потрясла веткой. – Это будет получше посоха, – продолжила она, обрывая желтые листья.  
      Она снова сосредоточилась – и взмахнула получившейся палочкой. На кончике палочки загорелся желтый огонек.  
      – Получилось! – одновременно выдохнули Вилда и Гррррвхм: он – восхищенно, она – с облегчением.  
      Только сейчас Вилда поняла, как же ей не хватало этого могущества! Этого ощущения собственной силы и вседозволенности. Этой энергии, которая прежде всегда была с ней всегда, с самого первого вздоха.  
      – Теперь ты поможешь нам, – сказал Гррррвхм. – Я соберу свой народ в рабочей пещере.  
      – Да. Хорошо. А я пока подумаю, что нужно сделать, – рассеянно ответила Вилда, рисуя палочкой в воздухе разноцветные узоры.  
      Правду говоря, она понятия не имела, как выполнить свою часть сделки. Она даже не была уверена, что ей хватит на это сил. До сего момента Вилда могла думать лишь о горной пыли, о том, чтобы добраться до нее, о том, чтобы вновь начать колдовать…  
      Чего там хотел этот Гррррвхм? Чтобы его народ изменился, стал похож на людей и смог покидать горы. Звучит достаточно расплывчато, а значит, если им что-то не понравится, всегда можно сослаться на неопределенность воли вождя.  
      Войдя в пещеру, Вилда почувствовала себя неуютно. Сюда в буквальном смысле набились сотни существ: словно огромные валуны они стояли рядами, насколько хватало глаз.  
      Она поежилась. Раньше ей никогда не приходилось колдовать для такой толпы, и она боялась, что не сможет превратить всех. Нужна была связь, хоть какая-то.  
      – Чего вы хотите? – спросила Вилда. Вышел сиплый писк. Тогда она повторила громче: – Чего вы хотите?  
      – Измениться. Стать как люди, – раздались грубые нестройные голоса.  
      – Я вас не слышу! – крикнула Вилда. – Чего вы хотите? Стать как люди? Отвечайте! Громче!  
      Последнее слово она проорала во всю силу легких.  
      И горный народ отозвался. Как одно живое существо они вопили: «Стать как люди», и их голоса сплетались в нити, которые мысленно ловила Вилда. Она скручивала их своей веткой, чтобы в нужный момент обратно по нитям потекла ее сила. Нужно было лишь дождаться подходящего момента.  
      А потом она взмахнула веткой.  
      И грянул гром.  
      И рассыпались синие искры.  
      И все заволокло туманом.  
      Вилда напрягала глаза, но видны были только корчащиеся силуэты, да в уши вонзались пронзительные крики боли. Внезапно на нее налетел кто-то и судорожно вцепился в запястье. Она рванулась прочь, но существо держало крепко. С каким-то первобытным ужасом Вилда смотрела, как каменная рука покрывается трещинами и рассыпается мелким песком, лишь магией удерживаемым в некоем подобии формы. Но вот песок заклубился, и сквозь вихрь проступили контуры костей. Потом кости начали одеваться в плоть: жилы, мясо – все красно-сизое и будто склизкое. Вилда поймала себя на том, что разглядывает превращение с интересом. Потом на мясо наползла кожа, и существо разжало пальцы…  
      Когда туман рассеялся, на месте живых камней стояли забавные коренастые мужчины – все как один с бородами, одетые как подобает: в штаны, рубахи, сапоги, жилеты, а на головах – смешные колпаки. Вилда поверить не могла, что у нее получилось! Придя в себя и оглядевшись, мужчины принялись разглядывать друг друга, тыкать пальцем и громко смеяться. Лишь один, с седой бородой до пояса, стоял наособицу и не смеялся – напротив, был изрядно хмур. Вилда шестым чувством поняла, что это Гррррвхм.  
      – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она, подходя.  
      – Странно, – признался тот. – В моей груди словно бухает мой собственный кулак. Я знаю, что это сердце, – добавил он, предупреждая ненужные объяснения. – А еще я откуда-то знаю, что и как есть, когда спать, что одевать… Это твоя магия?  
      Вилда кивнула.  
      – Проще наколдовать, чем учить такую ораву. А еще я подумала, что ваши прежние имена теперь вам не подходят. И смотри, что я сделала, – она подвела Гррррвхма к примостившейся в углу стойке с кирками. – Это – волшебная стойка. На ней всегда будут новые кирки, которые помогут вам добывать драгоценности, потому что вы больше не сможете делать это голыми руками. Но, кроме того, взяв кирку в руки, вы обретете имя, которое вам подходит больше всего.  
      – Это очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, – отметил Гррррвхм и на пробу снял одну кирку со стойки. На рукояти медленно проступили буквы: «Вождь».  
      – Видишь, теперь это твое имя, – улыбнулась Вилда.  
      Вождь хмыкнул, повертел кирку в руках и закинул на плечо.  
      – Нам придется хорошенько потрудиться, чтобы изменить свой привычный быт. Теперь нам нужны кухни, бани, мягкие постели и отхожие места. Нужно будет купить уйму вещей, значит, придется работать не покладая рук, чтобы добыть достаточно пыли.  
      – Погоди, – остановила его Вилда, – у меня идея получше. Вы будете продавать людям драгоценные камни – этого вполне хватит, чтобы заработать на все, что ты перечислил. А пыль отдавайте мне, и я помогу вам своей магией.  
      Вождь замялся.  
      – Ну… не знаю. Пыль стоит дорого.  
      – А если посчитать, сколько камней вы губите, чтобы ее получить… Ладно, – Вилда резко сменила тему, – ты подумай пока, а я покажу тебе кое-что.  
      Она провела Вождя к тому месту, где, как она помнила, рождалось из горы одно из существ. Сейчас там стояло гигантское яйцо, связанное с каменной стеной тонкой перемычкой.  
      – Смотри, – Вилда ткнула пальцем в скорлупу, – теперь всю муку примет на себя бесчувственная оболочка. Больше не будет боли. А после, когда яйцо отделится, его можно будет отнести в какое-нибудь специальное место, где оно дозреет. Так вы не потеряете никого из своего народа.  
      Некоторое время Вождь молча смотрел на яйцо.  
      – Спасибо, – тихо сказал он наконец. – Я не стану продавать пыль людям.


	8. Chapter 8

      Неделю спустя, когда горный народ наладил свой быт, Вилда поняла, что истосковалась по солнцу. Настоящему, а не отраженному зеркалами.  
      – А что находится с другой стороны Великих Гор? Не с той, откуда я пришла? – спросила она у Вождя.  
      Тот пожал плечами.  
      – Люди. Как везде.  
      – А какие они?  
      Снова пожимание плечами.  
      – Похожи на тебя, только смуглые.  
      – Я хочу посмотреть.  
      – Тебя никто не удерживает.  
      С этими словами Вождь ушел по своим делам. Вилде показалось, что он огорчен. Но она не давала зарок остаться под горой навсегда.  
      На той стороне было теплее, чем в ее краях, и деревья были другими. Вилда шла по лесной тропе и вертела головой, поражаясь обилию ярких красок и диковинным зверям и птицам. Она так увлеклась, что вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда за поворотом раздался отчаянный крик. И звуки борьбы.  
      Сперва она хотела свернуть в лес и обойти опасное место, но что-то внутри нее, какая-то непреодолимая сила, потянула ее прямо туда. В конце концов, с магией мне никто не страшен, подумала Вилда и решительно пошла вперед.  
      Четверо громил самого неприглядного вида заловили молоденького парня и теперь возили его по грязи. Вилда обо что-то споткнулась – это была холщовая сума, из которой от толчка вылетела лепешка. Паренек был худеньким и смуглым, точно обугленный, лица не было видно, и только длинные черные волосы подметали дорожную пыль. Разбойники явно затеяли какое-то непотребство – один даже дернул за веревку, подпоясывающую штаны, – и не заметили появления нового лица. Зато парень заметил. Из-под спутанной челки мелькнул широко раскрытый карий глаз, расширился еще больше и умоляюще уставился на Вилду.  
      Женщина легонько коснулась мальчика магией. Он не просил о помощи – он умолял ее уходить, спасать себя, пока они заняты им. Вилда в очередной раз удивилась человеческой природе: она думала, что в нынешние жестокие времена каждый думает лишь о себе. И громко топнула ногой.  
      – Эй вы, бараны неотесанные! – подбоченившись, крикнула она. – Нашли себе мишень по силам? А со мной справитесь?  
      – О, вот и сладкое пожаловало! – хмыкнул разбойник – видимо, главарь, – успевший спустить штаны до колен. Ну-ка, ребята, распяльте и ее тоже.  
      Один из громил оторвался от мальчишки и с сальной ухмылкой, широко расставив смуглые волосатые руки, направился к Вилде. Паренек, почуяв, что давление ослабло, отчаянно задергался, но один из бандитов воткнул его обратно лицом в дорогу и для верности уселся верхом.  
      – Как есть бараны, – фыркнула Вилда и взмахнула веткой.  
      Теперь магия струилась сквозь нее так свободно, что не было нужды в вычурных заклинаниях и сложных ритуалах – достаточно было лишь пожелать.  
      В следующую секунду вместо бандитов на лесной тропе стояло стадо баранов, с глупым видом таращившихся на странную женщину с веткой в руке. Надо сказать, у паренька вид был не умнее.  
      – Вставай, чего лежишь! – довольно грубо потребовала Вилда, мысленно прикидывая, что делать с бывшими разбойниками.  
      Вместо того чтоб подняться, паренек еще глубже ушел в грязь, отклячил задницу и заголосил:  
      – Пощади, о великая!  
      – Опять старая песня, – тихо проворчала Вилда. – Не бойся, я тебя не трону. Забирай свою суму и иди, куда шел. – Она подтолкнула суму носком сапога.  
      Паренек, не вставая с колен, подполз ближе, схватил свои вещи и лишь тогда выпрямился.  
      – Спасительница! – продолжил он в том же духе. – Позволь проводить тебя в мою деревню! Отец отблагодарит тебя, воздаст почести.  
      Вилда поразмыслила, со вздохом уменьшила баранов до размеров мышей и покидала их в кошель – сегодня у племени Вождя будет отменный ужин – и согласилась.  
      В деревне ее приняли действительно очень тепло, устроили праздник. Ее северное имя они не выговаривали, исковеркав его на свой лад, называли ее Фейлой. А под конец, провожая до ограды, отец парня пообещал сделать красивую палочку взамен ветки, потому что «могущество великой Фейлы должно быть видно простым смертным».  
      Ей так не хотелось возвращаться в сумрачные пещеры! Но пришлось, ибо другого дома у нее попросту не было.  
      Вождь встретил ее хмурым взглядом из-под кустистый бровей и даже не обрадовался принесенным баранам. Вилда скрылась в своей каморке (теперь у нее была отдельная ниша в общей пещере, отгороженная плотной бархатной занавесью) и долго сидела на постели, уставившись в противоположную стену с потеками грунтовых вод. Неожиданно ей представилось, что она ничем не отличается от Зосо – обладает огромной силой, но не может ею воспользоваться. После инцидента на дороге она окончательно убедилась в том, что начала подозревать еще в пещерах: сила, отданная пылью, была слишком светлой и противилась свершению настоящего зла. Можно было выкрутиться, но это требовало много времени и сил. Вилда встряхнулась и спросила себя – чего она хочет?  
      Она хотела свободы и власти.  
      Она успела соскучиться по преклонению перед ее могуществом.  
      И ей нужна помощь.  
      Вождь.  
      Она даст ему то, чего лишен его народ. В конце концов, они же стали совсем как люди…  
      Следующим вечером, после трапезы, Вилда бесцеремонно зашла в комнату Вождя. Здесь было просторнее, чем у нее, – очевидно, сообразно положению последнего. Большинство из его племени теперь спало в простых гамаках, подвешенных в наспех отделанных пещерах. Вождь читал какую-то книгу, то и дело поправляя лезущую на страницы бороду.  
      – Здравствуй, Вождь, – вкрадчиво проговорила Вилда, небрежно вертя кулон на груди. – Ты обиделся, что я ходила наверх?  
      – Ты ходила наверх _одна_ , это опасно, – не отрываясь от чтения, ответил Вождь.  
      – Для меня? – засмеялась Вилда. – Те бараны, которыми мы вчера угощались, когда-то были людьми. Плохими.  
      Вождь посмотрел на нее, приподняв бровь, но ничего не сказал.  
      – И потом, местные жители такие смешные… называют меня Фейлой.  
      – Нас они называют гномами, – Вождь не сдержался и тоже хихикнул.  
      Лед был сломлен, и Вилда решила пойти в атаку.  
      – Знаешь, – промурлыкала она, присаживаясь на кровать, – у людей есть много интересных особенностей. Не только связанных с едой или сном.  
      – Я читал про это, – отмахнулся Вождь.  
      – Читать – это одно. А испытать самому – совсем другое, – заверила его Вилда и, забравшись на кровать с ногами, потянула платье с плеч.  
      Под ним не было ничего.  
      А гномы оказались весьма похожи на людей.  
      Немногим позже, стискивая мышцами большой и твердый, как камень, член Вождя, Вилда отстраненно думала, насколько женщины все же подлее и опаснее мужчин. Взять хотя бы дуру Илме – казалось бы, сама невинность, но не побрезговала пойти к ведьме за приворотом на ребенка. При мысли об Илме она сразу вспомнила Зосо, и в груди неприятно скрутило. Он же сейчас где-то рядом, в одной из южных стран. Подчиняется самым мерзким приказам отвратительного толстяка. Которому его отдала она.  
      Вилда невольно застонала, и Вождь, приняв ее стон за признак наслаждения, задергался и излился в нее горячо и обильно.  
      Ей дико хотелось сразу же схватить свою ветку и очиститься, но она осталась лежать, чувствуя, как между бедер застывает липкая масса, стягивающая кожу. Нужно было привлечь на свою сторону Вождя, пока он расслаблен и задобрен, первый раз в жизни разделив постель с женщиной.  
      – Знаешь, я думаю, нам следует заявить о себе людям. Дать понять, что с нами стоит считаться, – сказала она.  
      Вождь неопределенно хмыкнул.  
      – В той деревне меня приняли как божество. А если подняться выше? Конунги, князья, короли… Я окажу им услугу, а они будут почитать меня. И вас.  
      – И каким же образом? – от расслабленности Вождя не осталось и следа: он повернулся набок и внимательно смотрел на нее своими цепкими бесцветными глазами-буравчиками.  
      – Я слышала, ты хочешь сделать машину, чтобы перемалывать камни в пыль. Я помогу вам. И буду творить чудеса и пользоваться ею, называя пыльцой Фейлы. А вы будете продавать ее людям, но не так, как прежде, а щепотками, горстками. И брать очень дорогую плату.  
      – Один из моих помощников, Крепыш, предложил освоить кузнечное дело. За материалом далеко ходить не надо, работать мы умеем и любим. Зачем нам вообще продавать пыль?  
      – А это второй вопрос. Все будут знать, что пыльца – вещь редкая и чудесная. Но некоторым она доступна. И этим кем-то…  
      – Будешь ты, – закончил за нее Вождь. – Все равно не вижу смысла.  
      – Не только я, – даже не запнувшись, продолжила Вилда. – Смотри. Я буду помогать разным людям, чтобы это выглядело бескорыстным и заложенным в моей природе. И среди этих людей будут и богачи, и правители… Они начнут прислушиваться ко мне, и я расхвалю, например, гномьи мечи. Или доспехи. Они начнут связывать мои чудеса с вашими товарами и в душе наделять их волшебными свойствами. Кстати, это тоже можно устроить. А чтобы они не боялись меня, я изменю облик. Уменьшусь – потому что маленьких боятся нечего, придумаю какой-нибудь необычный наряд, чтобы он не был похож на людской. Что-нибудь легкое и воздушное.  
      – И нелепое, – задумчиво добавил Вождь. Похоже, идея его захватила.  
      – Да. Только одна я не справлюсь. Просто не успею везде. Мы сделаем еще несколько таких, как я. Но гораздо слабее. Пусть они творят добро среди простого люда. Где можно взять двух девочек?  
      Девочки нашлись на рынке рабов в одном из южных городов.  
      Проталкиваясь сквозь толпу и волоча за собой на цепи испуганных девчушек, Вилда краем глаза заметила нечто знакомое. Точно – флаги на одной из лавок она уже видела. Тогда, на ярмарке.  
      Ноги помимо воли понесли Вилду поближе.  
      Зосо был там – возвышался мрачной тенью позади толстой туши своего хозяина, покрикивавшего на продавцов, сидя в паланкине. Судя по всему, дела его пошли в гору, потому что до Вилды доносились вопли: «Не смейте позорить зятя самого халифа!» Представив себе эту колышущуюся массу жира рядом с юной девушкой – да с какой угодно девушкой, Вилда содрогнулась и отвернулась.  
      Но, уже распихивая локтями толпу, чтобы убраться подальше, она затылком почувствовала на себе взгляд. А потом осторожное щупальце магии мягко коснулось ее защитного кокона. Застыло – и убралось назад.  
      Вилда не оглянулась.  
      Вскоре среди людей пошли слухи о добрых феях, исполняющих заветные желания, и трудолюбивых гномах, делающих лучшие в мире доспехи и оружие.


	9. Chapter 9

      В следующий раз Вилда увидела Зосо лишь через несколько столетий. К тому моменту Вождь умер – погиб под обвалом, – и сменилось два десятка поколений гномов, так что никто уже и не помнил, кто она и откуда, и почему феи так тесно дружат с гномами, и почему им нужно отдавать волшебную пыль. Гномы исправно трудились, добывая драгоценные камни, перемалывали их и, как и прочие, называли пыль пыльцой фей.  
      Вилда спокойно отказалась от прежнего имени, приняв прозвище «фея», лишь добавляя к нему «голубая» – по цвету платья из лент и блесток, которое стало символом нового народа, привыкла уменьшаться, когда необходимо… Она больше не покупала детей на рынках, потому что феи не ведут грязные дела с работорговцами. Теперь Вилда подбирала брошенных младенцев-девочек. Их было не так уж много, но фей и не должно быть много. Она купала детей в пыльце, чтобы та пропитала каждую клеточку тела, а потом изменяла их, заставляя мгновенно повзрослеть, вкладывала знания, нужные для жизни, – чтобы не ждать, когда они вырастут сами. И давала каждой волшебную палочку, подобную своей. А чтобы никто не задавался вопросами, откуда эти палочки берутся, их Вилда тоже создавала сама. Новоиспеченные феи всерьез считали, что родились такими. Те первые феи, что помнили свое происхождение, молчали. А потом и они сгинули.  
      Так появился новый магический народец.  
      Феи были везде, совали свой нос во все дела, помогали взойти на престол нужным людям, и благодарные правители охотно прислушивались к их советам. А еще таким образом можно было следить за Зосо издалека. Вилда знала, что он недолго служил восточному купцу – кинжал у того не то украли, не то отняли, и дело кончилось плохо. После Темный долго переходил от одного владельца к другому, пока не попал к безумному герцогу, получавшему удовольствие от нескончаемых войн. И задержался у него надолго.  
      Вилда долго не решалась приблизиться. Она жаждала этой встречи – и боялась. Хотелось убедиться, что все чувства перегорели, что горная пыль растворила страшный черный комок в сердце. Но вдруг что-то осталось? Или не осталось ничего. Вилда не знала, чего боится больше.  
      И все-таки пошла.  
      Улучив момент, когда герцога не было в замке, и Зосо оказался предоставлен сам себе, она выследила его в лесу. Когда-то именно здесь были Синие болота, но давно пересохли, и никто уже и названия-то такого не помнил, не говоря уже об охотнике, его погибшей невесте и старой ведьме. Даже народ, что тут жил, исчез – слился с другими, утратив язык и обычаи.  
      Зосо стоял на той самой поляне, где давным-давно, в позабытой жизни, которой, кажется, и не существовало никогда, отчаявшаяся ведьма вонзила нож в предавшее ее сердце. Вилда, притаившись в зарослях, смотрела, как он рассеянно поглаживает шрам на груди, и вспоминала. Нет, его сердце осталось в тот раз нетронутым, чего нельзя сказать о теле. Зосо постарел. Магические существа живут в том возрасте, который считают для себя подходящим, меняя его по своей прихоти, – так что же терзало его, если золотистую кожу прорезали глубокие морщины? Вилда знала ответ, но предпочитала не думать о том, какую жизнь вел ее любимый.  
      Да, любимый.  
      В ее душе, под сотнями наносных, сиюминутных эмоций и переживаний, неугасимо горела любовь.  
      Первая.  
      Единственная.  
      Настоящая.  
      Та самая, о которой она столько читала в старинных книгах, доставшихся от матери.  
      Ни боль, ни время не смогли затмить ее или притушить.  
      – Кто здесь? – вдруг спросил Зосо. – Выходи, я чувствую твое присутствие.  
      Вилда выпорхнула из-за куста и пролетела на середину поляны.  
      – Здравствуй, Темный, – осторожно сказала она, внутренне удивляясь, каким образом ей удается так спокойно говорить.  
      – А-а, Голубая Фея. Я слыхал о тебе.  
      Зосо с ироничной улыбкой отвесил поклон. Он не узнал ее.  
      Немудрено – крохотная фея в причудливом наряде ничем не напоминала дикую болотную ведьму.  
      – Зосо, – не выдержав, прошептала Вилда. – Посмотри на меня.  
      Тот нахмурился.  
      – Откуда тебе известно мое имя?  
      – Посмотри на меня, – повторила Вилда. Голос подвел ее, сорвавшись на тихий сип.  
      Зосо пригляделся – и отшатнулся, на лице его проступило узнавание. Вилда вздохнула, закрыла глаза и выросла до нормального размера. Она так и стояла, зажмурившись, пока не ощутила, как на ее плечах сжались крепкие и такие знакомые – до сих пор знакомые! – руки.  
      Тогда она открыла глаза.  
      – Вилда! – выдохнул Зосо, пожирая ее своими золотыми глазами.  
      Она ждала угроз и упреков, ждала, что придется мериться силой с могущественным Темным, но вместо этого видела за нечеловеческими зрачками потаенную тоску. Он ведь тоже все это время был совсем один – пришло запоздалое понимание.  
      – Прости меня, – она услышала свой голос словно со стороны. – За то, что я сделала с тобой.  
      Зосо уронил руки и отодвинулся.  
      – Я простил, – хрипло проговорил он, – давно. Поначалу так хотел тебя убить. Потом – просто найти и спросить: за что? Потом понял, что у тебя была причина. Потом хотел попросить у тебя прощения, но было уже поздно. С самого начала было уже поздно. И ничего не поправишь.  
      – Знаешь, а я все еще люблю тебя, – невпопад ответила Вилда.


	10. Chapter 10

      Она гладила его лицо, будто заново открывая для себя, и руки Зосо блуждали по ее телу, будто стремясь коснуться каждого изгиба, каждой клеточки ее тела, вобрать в себя и никогда не отпускать. Вилда целовала его лоб, губы, шею, грудь и живот, вдыхала такой родной запах, и вокруг качались от ветра старые ели, помнившие их обоих совсем другими, а над головой светили холодные звезды, которые даже не заметили их существования.  
      И когда Зосо вошел в нее, Вилда вскрикнула от радости узнавания и сразу поймала ритм, и двигалась, стараясь принять его как можно глубже в себя. Ей не хватало этого, она была похожа на разбитое зеркало, расколотую чашку, разрезанное яблоко, и только сейчас ощутила себя по-настоящему целой.  
      Живой.  
      Они занимались любовью молча, глаза в глаза, на спешно наколдованной посреди леса изысканной кровати с балдахином, которая смотрелась здесь так же глупо, как крестьянин на троне. И все равно было в этом что-то правильное.  
      Как будто так и должно было быть. Как будто так было предопределено – и эта встреча, и слова, сказанные ими друг другу…  
      – Зосо, – прошептала Вилда, уткнувшись ему в плечо и чувствуя, как внутри взрывается огромный горячий шар, и блаженная истома охватывает тело до самых кончиков ногтей.  
      Они снова были вместе.  
      – Что будет дальше? – спросил Зосо, когда они после лежали, обнявшись.  
      – Не знаю. Не думала об этом, – честно призналась Вилда, прижимаясь щекой к его груди и слушая мерное убаюкивающее дыхание.  
      – Я все еще раб кинжала. И герцог намерен пользоваться моим могуществом как можно дольше. Он спрятал кинжал в своем замке, под усиленной охраной.  
      – Я не могу забрать его. И даже если заберу, все равно не в силах освободить тебя. И Илме… она тебя не отпустит. – Вилда провела пальцем по шраму на груди Зосо.  
      – Илме давно исчезла, – прошептал Зосо. – Я не чувствую ее присутствия последние лет сто.  
      – А раньше чувствовал? – встрепенулась Вилда, приподняв голову, но тут же смутилась. – Прости.  
      Зосо тихонько засмеялся.  
      – Не стоит. Да, она звала меня, говорила, что любит, что я должен жить. Я ей верил. А однажды она замолчала. Я заметил не сразу, и не знаю, что явилось тому причиной. Наверное, ее душа освободилась. Думаешь, это поможет? Моя душа тоже…  
      – Разве что душа, – грустно улыбнулась Вилда. – Твоя жизнь тесно связана с кинжалом, и лишить тебя силы можно, только убив. Заколов кинжалом с твоим именем. Просто раньше Илме не давала этого сделать.  
      – Любопытно… – задумчиво протянул Зосо. – А других способов освободиться нет?  
      – Если и есть, я их не знаю. Но обязательно посмотрю в книгах, – Вилда снова положила голову ему на плечо.  
      Под ее ухом размеренно стучало столь дорогое ей сердце, и Вилда сама не заметила, как уснула.  
      Проснулась она в одиночестве – видимо, хозяин призвал Зосо для очередного задания. Взмахом палочки развеяв кровать, Вилда вернулась в воздушный замок фей и направилась прямиком в свою библиотеку. Что-то не давало ей покоя, какой-то древний закон, которому подчиняется магия проклятий.  
      «Лишь поцелуй истинной любви способен разрушить даже самое могущественное проклятье», – прочитала она в найденной только под вечер книге, и сердце ее замерло. Это должно было подействовать. Вчера ночью она целовала Зосо бессчетное число раз. Но он не изменился.  
      Он не любил ее.  
      Ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
      Вилда словно прозрела, лишь теперь разгадав смысл тоски, виденной ею в глазах возлюбленного. Он ничего больше не хотел, не хотел жить… и так устал. И хотел воссоединиться с Илме. Вилда в гневе сорвала бережно хранимый кулон и испепелила на месте.  
      И вдруг застыла, как громом пораженная.  
      Она сама, своими руками, своими опрометчивыми словами подсказала Зосо способ, как избавиться от проклятья!  
      В следующую секунду она уже мчалась в сторону леса, окружавшего замок герцога, – только голубая молния промелькнула в ночном небе.  
      Замок пылал.  
      И Вилда точно знала, что кинжала там нет.  
      Но она чувствовала силу Зосо, которая вела ее по следу, словно бешеную волчицу. И, уже подлетая к поляне в центре бывшего болота, она знала, что увидит. Знала, что опоздала.  
      Зосо лежал на земле, черты его лица менялись. Истаивала болотная зелень, растворялась позолота, к глазам вернулся прежний цвет пасмурного неба.  
      Зосо улыбался.  
      От этой улыбки у Вилды по спине побежали мурашки.  
      Зосо был совершенно, абсолютно счастлив.  
      А над ним стоял на коленях какой-то жалкий человечек и с ужасом смотрел на свои руки.  
      Новый Темный.  
      Вилда дотронулась магией до кинжала и прочла: «Румпельштильцхен».  
      Теперь она знала имя своего врага.


	11. Chapter 11

      Дрова весело трещали, подставляя деревянные бока жадным языкам пламени. Погребальный костер освещал поляну до самых потаенных уголков. Вилда стояла и невидящими глазами смотрела на огонь.  
      Она осталась совсем одна.  
      Осознание грядущих веков бескрайнего, неутолимого одиночества, которое нельзя уже поправить никаким волшебством, тяжким грузом легло на плечи.  
      Невыносимо хотелось взойти на костер и лечь рядом с Зосо.  
      Вилда отвернулась, чтобы не поддаться соблазну. У нее оставалось одно незаконченное дело.  
      – Я отниму у тебя все, Румпельштильцхен. Все, что ты любишь, все, что тебе дорого. Клянусь.  
      Она знала, что этот человек не так уж виноват – он лишь поддался соблазну. Но больше мстить было некому.  
      Ей просто нужна была цель.  
      Просто чтобы жить дальше.  
      И месть вполне сгодится.  
      Вилда уходила прочь от поляны, на которой рассыпался углями догорающий костер. На ее груди висел мешочек с пеплом.  
      Выйдя из леса, Вилда взмахнула палочкой: теперь здесь снова были болота.  
      И над ними клубился синий туман.


End file.
